lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Glflegolas/Biome of the Week -- Issue 11 -- January 1, 2017
Happy New Year! As a thank you to this wiki, I will be presenting you with another issue of Biome of the Week (although, I do have to admit, it seems to be coming out on a rather irregular schedule, perhaps every two weeks?). This one was suggested by Imrahil, and is a fiefdom of Gondor. Namely, it's Pelargir, the capital and port-city of Lebennin. Where is it? Pelargir is located on the north bank of the great river Anduin, somewhat south of Lossarnach. It was one of the first settlements that the Numenorians founded back in the Second Age of Middle-Earth, in SA 2350. Upon the fall of Numenor, the city became part of the Kingdom of Gondor, as well as that kingdom's main naval base. The city was besieged by Eldacar during the Gondorian Civil War. Gondor did eventually regain the city, but some of the survivors allied themselves with Sauron, and became known as the Corsairs of Umbar. The Corsairs repeatedly attacked Pelargir, and once conquered it in TA 1634, however Gondor took it back shortly thereafter. When the forces of Pelargir went to Minas Tirith during the War of the Ring, Aragorn led the Grey Company to Pelargir, leading the Dead, which scared the Corsairs of Umbar so much they all jumped overboard. The survivors later joined the fight against Sauron in the Battle of the Pelennor Fields. What do you like about this biome? I like this biome for many reasons. Firstly, it's part of Gondor, which is generally the faction I play on servers, so it is technically within my domain. Secondly, the architecture of the various Pelargir generated structures, along with the uniforms worn by their soldiers, are simply beautiful. Finally, it's a very safe biome to visit, as it is highly unlikely that enemy players (we all know how good I am at PvP...) will ever make it this deeply into Gondor. The colour of the grass and forests are also beautiful, especially the ones containing plentiful birch and cedar trees contrast nicely with the white sand and sandstone, and the grass is a nice shade of green thanks to the relative lack of Sauron's influence. Any useful advice for travellers? This biome is part of Gondor. Therefore, it's a good idea to at least be neutral with Gondor before booking your trip here. If your alignment with Gondor is favourable, there are lots of resources to be found within this land; many Gondorian Generated Structures can be found here, there are plenty of orchards for food, and attacks by orcs are rather rare. In addition, you'll have easy access to the great river Anduin, making for easy travel to the Sea or to other regions of Middle-Earth. On the whole, this biome is a great place to live on or visit for those allied with Gondor. Evil players will likely have considerably more trouble visiting here, as this land is located deep within Gondor. It is highly unlikely that any army from Mordor will be able to make it this deeply into Gondor, and even if they do, they will be under constant attack by the Gondorians as they attempt to loot the structures. Gallery PelargirFromAnduin.png|Pelargir as seen from the Great River, Anduin PelargirOrchard.png|An orchard. PelargirForts.png|Two watchforts in a plain. PelargirRiver.png|A forest next to a river. PelargirRiver2.png|Another forest next to a river. Category:Blog posts